


A Gift

by bucciaratissun



Series: Monster husbands [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Breeding, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Milking, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Piercings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun
Summary: You get a gift from one of your loyal clients.A very unexpected one.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Monster husbands [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071155
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so far gone I’m not even sorry for this filth 😂

“I hate you. I hate you so fucking much.”

As you growled at him, the monster above you gave out a husky chuckle, moving his hips and filling your cunt to the brim again, making you choke on your words - you were so oversensitive from your last orgasm it felt like the monster was breaking you.

“You’re such a dumb little cow, aren’t you?” He whispered into your ear as the tip of his cock hit your g-spot roughly, forcing you squeal from a mix of pleasure and pain. “Do you really think I can’t get inside your head? You wanna milk my balls till I breed you like a fine human bitch you are.”

“T-that’s not t... s-shiiit, no, nononono, I’m cumming, I’m cumming-”

His long, slimy tongue got inside your mouth right when your eyes rolled back into your skull, and your pussy squirted from his thick, veiny cock that you thought was going to break your pussy when he started to roughly fucking you, pressing your face to the ground. Shit, shit, shit, why did it feel so good now? Why were you ready to admit what he said was true? He was a minotaur, your present from one of your clients, the one you should use for your own pleasure, not let him ravage you till your pussy was overused and sore.

“Please, stop.” You tried saying, but his tongue muffled the noise, and you felt the man slowly starting to move, rubbing the insides of your pussy till you were moving along with him, spreading your legs wider to enjoy the feeling of his horse cock inside your aching cunt.

"How fucking old are you, honey?" The monster above you grinned, pumping his cock inside and out and making you feel like you were gonna die if he stopped. "And you're not with baby yet? Shit, you poor girl, I think I'm gonna cum buckets in your cunt if you ask real nice. You wanna be my cumdump, huh? You want me to knock you up, you bitch?"

Despite him not licking your mouth you were cumming so hard you could say nothing, moaning like a whore beneath a horned monster abusing your sweet little pussy. Shit, how long had it been when someone fucked your brains out? You couldn't tell, but that was definitely the best fuck you had ever had. You just couldn't resist him, especially not when Steve was suddenly becoming all gentle to you, licking your lips and giving you soft sloppy kisses, the golden ring in his nose rubbing your face. Oh fuck, why did nobody tell you minoutaurs were so damn good? You'd get yourself one years ago and jump on his cock every fucking day if it meant you'd feel so nice and warm with his monstrous cock filling you to the brim.

Shit, you were becoming a real bitch in heat, and you liked it _so much._

"Wanna have my baby, honey?" His long slimy tongue was licking your ear, and your cunt squeezed him real tight as your eyes were rolling back into your skull again. "Nah, let's have many babies. Let's make you a fucking cow with a huge belly and pierced tits. Sounds nice, yeah?"

"Yesssss." You moaned with your eyes closed, losing your fucking mind from the way a minoutaur was pounding into you. Nothing else mattered but him stretching your cunt and pumping his hot, sticky seed inside you.

"Good girl." Steve praised you, his eyes rolling back, too, once he started cumming inside you, hot ropes of his potent seed shooting inside you and filling you within seconds, so soon his cum was leaking down your thighs. "S-shiiit. You’ve got a lovely cunt."

Breathing out heavily, he stared at you, laying on the floor beneath him, worn out to the point you could barely move. By the expression on your face he already knew you'd be addicted to him, and Steve couldn't be more happy with it. Why the fuck were you so stubborn when he broke those funny little shackles and cornered you, showing you his long and girthy cock leaking with precum? Instead of spreading your legs in front of him like any decent bitch, you tried putting charms on him and running away. Huh, silly little cow, he thought, slowly stroking his already hard cock and getting in between your legs.

"You ready, honey?" He asked gently, but you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes when he licked his plump lips, spreading your legs wider and kissing your inner thigh. "Show me your happy face. I'm gonna make you a pretty cow with a big fat belly, you know?"

For a second, you thought how beautiful you gonna look pregnant with Steve's monster babies in your belly, standing close to your minotaur husband.

"Like that, honey." He murmured, kissing you and stretching your pussy leaking with his cum. "You’re gonna be a good wifey, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. This is just pure filth, nothing new 🤷

"Come here, little cow."

You rolled your eyes at the pet name your monster got you but came to him nonetheless, your pussy quickly getting wet at sight of him almost naked with his leaking horse cock spring free from beneath the loincloth Steve preferred to wear at home. Shit, the sight of his heavy balls full of hot, sticky cum was making you lick your lips impatiently, and the minotaur chuckled at you. He knew you wanted nothing more but to bounce on his cock with your tongue licking his own like you were some cheap slut. He loved what he did to you.

"Somebody's about to get a good fuck." He grinned, and you saw his huge shaft leaking even more precum, readý to fill you up real nice. Damn, no wonder this bull knocked you up the first time he got his monster cock inside you. "Come here, honey. I need to milk your tits. They're so heavy now, yeah?"

"Who's fault is that?" You grunted but got on his knees, nevertheless, his cock rubbing your round belly that was growing more with each day. And you weren't even in late-term pregnancy! God knew how big you're going to get, but it was only getting Steve more excited: he was becoming hard every time you were baring your heavy belly.

"Pfft, don’t pretend you hate it. You know your huge pierced tits are the best.”

Smirking, he tugged on the pretty golden rings in your nipples, making you lean closer to him with a quiet moan as you put your hands around his broad shoulders. Oh, he knew which strings to pull to get you where he wanted you, that clever monster husband of yours.

It came as quite a shock when you decided to marry a minotaur: despite the magic society being far more tolerant and open than human, being married to a beast was not something that happened often. Truth be told, Steve was really concerned about that - outside of your bedroom he was one fine gentleman - and what would happen to you. He didn't want you to be humiliated and ridiculed by the society, so he was fine with being your _pet monster_ , regardless how repulsive that name sounded to him. It was you who weren't fine. It was you who had shown the middle finger to all of your customers who, for some reason, thought they had a say in who you could and couldn't marry.

"Who the fuck cares about lost clients," you told concerned Steve once and dropped a kiss to his rosy cheek. "I'm good enough to find new ones, alright, baby?"

And that was it. You went to the temple with him when your belly was already quite round, but you didn't care what other people or monsters thought. Yeah, you were going to give birth to adorable minotaur babies, so what? It was your pussy, and if you decided you wanted to spend the rest of your life bouncing on monster's cock it was perfectly fine.

Steve was a little ashamed at how bold you were and how scared he was instead of being the one leading you forward. He was a damn big minotaur with an immunity to magic who was worrying about opinions of some humans he didn't even know. He was being silly, that what he told you at the altar when he put a ring on your finger - and in your nose, too, just like minotaur traditions demanded of him.

A bit later he added a few rings more: two for your lovely big nipples he sucked almost every day now, milking you like a cow, and one for your belly. Fuck, every time he saw your huge round belly with a little golden ring in it his cock was ready to explode. How much did you love being rawed by him if you allowed Steve to do this to you?

"Wanna milk my balls dry, mama cow?" He chuckled when you impatiently touched his monster cock, guiding it between your completely drenched walls. "You like it when I stuff your pretty cunt with my cum, huh? Shit, I have one bitch of a wife."

"Yes, yes please," you mumbled with a silly expression on your face when you finally sat down on his length, your pussy spread wide around his fat cock rubbing all the right spots. "F-fuck."

Steve grinned at you, pinching your nipple before getting it into his mouth and sucking it, hard. The milk immediately leaked on his tongue while you whined impatiently - oh, you wanted him to fuck the shit out of you again, but you were playing against the rules. _Milk first, fuck later._

"I'm getting addicted to it," your minotaur licked his lips, his large, calloused hand gently holding your back so you wouldn't fall. "Oh, are you having even more milk now? Poor little cow, it's so hard to walk with these huge fat tits leaking all the time, yeah?"

"I hate you so much." You whined again from that sweet pulsation when Steve softly bit down on your other nipple, sucking your milk but not moving at all, his girthy cock being warmed by your aching, needy cunt.

"Oh yes, I can feel how your pussy _hates_ me."

Fuck this big monster bully and his huge, long, veiny thing leaking with precum that you loved so damn much, you thought with embarrassment and bit down on your lower lip, Steve still sucking the warm milky liquid from your breasts. Fuck, you wanted him to ravage you. You wanted him to take you by the hair and fuck you from behind till you broke, crying and pleading him to give you more. You loved the sound of his balls slapping your lower lips, his two fingers inside your mouth when Steve forced you to moo, your eyes rolling inside your skull as his cock abused your sweet spot too much. You loved it. You were his stupid little cow he milked and then fucked till his balls were empty. The cute little ring in your nose always reminded you that you were a monster whore spreading your legs for your bull.

"Cumming already, mommy cow?" He asked you innocently while teasing your clit with his big, rough fingers, your pussy convulsing around that monstrous cock of his. "Shit... you fucking bitch, couldn't wait till I'm finished with your obscene boobs, could you?"

Slapping your round ass with his hand, he put his other hand on the back of your head, pulling you into a wet, sloppy kiss, then licking the saliva gathered in your mouth as you squirmed on his lap, ready to fall apart from all the pleasure. Now he was going to go all the way with you. You got him a little mad with your misbehaving, your fat round belly rubbing his and making Steve lose his mind from arousal. Oh, his little cow was gonna get what she asked for. Tomorrow her pregnant pussy gonna be stuffed with his cock the whole day while Steve would milk your tits again and again till you started cumming just from your nipples alone.


End file.
